The goal of this project is to evaluate serial gated radioangiography as a means of quantitating the functional deficit following acute myocardial infarction. Studies will be done, both in man and in animals, to quantitate the functional deficit following acute myocardial infarction. This functional deficit will be compared to other measures of infarct size in order to provide further insights into the pathophysiology of acute infarction.